To the End
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione on their quest instead of going to Hogwarts seventh year. When Ron spills a secret, everything will change.


To the End

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own any of these heros we love or these villains we hate... Our Queen, Ms. J.K. Rowling does!

'We should have been in our seventh year at Hogwarts. Instead, I'm here chasing down an evil mad man, just because my best friend and the love of my life think I should.' Ron thought to himself as he found himself walking though a deep forest.

Darkness was setting in. Hermione was starting to get very pushy. Everything always felt like the biggest rush. Not that it really mattered, the Order was off distracting The Dark Lord. Word had it that each match had come out a draw and no one was dying, yet.

But for Ron, this whole quest was becoming too much for him. It had been such a long time since they ate properly. The fact that Ron always had gorged himself on an overabundance of food didn't help him either.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"Come _on_, Ron!" Hermione screamed at him.

"Hang on!" Ron was trying to get his breath out. "It's well past midnight. I think we should put up camp."

"But we're so close, I can feel it," Hermione protested, crossing her arms stiffly.

Harry finally stepped in. He too was feeling fatigued from the day's walk. "I agree with Ron. We need a proper amount of rest if we are going to have enough strength to win this battle."

Both boys sat down, juxtaposed. But Hermione wasn't ready to give up for the night. She was pacing and huffing. Sweat was dripping down her face. It was obvious that she hadn't slept in about a week. Both boys suspected that she knew something was going to happen soon and wanted to fight that chance.

"You know, you can always scout around a little and find where it is we need to be going," Ron suggested.

"No, she cannot!" Harry looked at Ron as if he were the most vile piece of flesh on the planet.

"Oh, Harry. You do worry about me far too much." Hermione walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think it would be wise of me look around a little. I won't be gone long." Hermione turned and started to walk away.

Harry jumped up and twirled her around. "You can't go out there alone," he demanded.

"Yes, I can and I'm going to!" Hermione's mind was made up and there was nothing anyone could do about it. In anger, she stopped off into the deep, dark woods.

Harry turned around and sat back next to Ron, angrily. "How could you suggest that!"

Ron shrugged, "I need to talk to you about something that has been pressing my mind lately."

Harry looked at him septically. He blinked very slowly. "What?"

Ron could tell by his tone that he didn't really care what Ron even wanted to say, but Ron told him anyway. "I've always been too afraid to tell you the whole truth."

With the opening statement, Harry jolted his head towards Ron. 'What does he mean, not the whole truth?'

Ron breathed deeply, bit his lip, blinked, then went on. "Harry. I love you."

Harry looked at him blankly. "I love you too," he said, dully.

"No!" Ron yelled, which startled Harry. Then, Ron extended his arm and gently started to caress Harry's cheek. "I'm in love with you." Ron's eyes started to become glassy.

Harry's mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water, gasping for air.

Harry got up and quickly walked across the small opening they were in. In coming close to a tree, he kicked it. Abruptly, he turned back towards Ron, his cheeks now tear-stained. "What a right foul time to tell me that!" Harry fumed.

Ron darted up. In a matter of seconds he was in front of Harry. "I'm sorry. What is it?"

Harry put his head into Ron's chest and cried loudly. In turn, Ron threw his arms around Harry and rubbed his back. Finally, Harry lifted his head back up and peered into Ron's eyes. "I love you too," he said faintly. Only Ron's ears could have heard it.

Grabbing Harry's face, Ron pulled him into his own face and they started making out as if there was never going to be a time for them to be able to do it again. Which, there wasn't.

There was a lot of pain passed in these kisses. Both boys had grown so close that they loved one another deeply. It was a love to be matched by the whole world because Ron knew something that not even Hermione could have conjured up in her mind in thousands of years. This love was the most selfless love. One or both boys weren't going to make it out of the ordeal alive.

Without notice, Harry broke off the kiss. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? We could have just run off together."

"Harry," Ron's eyes were deep with concern. He knew that Harry was going delusional from lack of everything that is good. "We can't just let an evil person take over the world." Ron smiled sweetly at him, then kissed him for the last time.

HPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRW

Exactly three weeks after that, the trio found themselves approaching The Dark Lord's resting place. They had hoped to catch him off-guard.

Ron pulled Harry to the side, right before they fell into the deathtrap.

With these simple words, Ron bared his soul to Harry. "Remember when I sacrificed myself on the chess set for you to go on?"

Harry nodded.

"Today may have to be another chess set. You deserve the glory." Ron licked his lips.

Harry nodded, "I love you."

Ron closed his eyes, then opened them. They had a new vigor in them. "I love you too."

HPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRWHPRW

It wasn't until Harry's funeral that Ron even took a look back on that day. The trio had been lucky that the Order showed up just in time. All three were being tortured.

Pain entered Ron's soul. His last promise to Harry was unfulfilled. At the worst possible time, Ron was being tortured as the Dark Lord sent out his killing curse towards Harry, as he breathed his last.

The only good that came out of it was that Ron broke free and killed his soul mate's murderer.

With tears flowing down Ron's cheeks, he turned to Hermione and hugged her as tightly as he could. She consoled him the same way he had Harry the night of truth. A small whisper escaped him in Hermione's ear. "I love him."

She simply stated, "I know."


End file.
